User talk:Elentári of the Stars/Archive 1
Grand Cabin Games Hey Orb, just messaging you to let you know that your character Victorique has been selected to represent Melinoe's Cabin in the Grand Cabin games. Please message me back ASAP to let me know whether or not you are willing and able to participate. Re: Actually, she's not exactly my character. It's MoonOwl's. She left like last December I think and trusted me to take charge of her character to be adopted for some time. So yeah, sure, you can have her. I also think that too. It's too showing, exaggerating and well, you know. Also, I don't think you can change her name. Try to ask an admin about that one. =D Have a nice day! LittleNephilimShadows 11:37, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Re: Dunno. Just ask an admin what you can do to her. LittleNephilimShadows 10:25, August 1, 2013 (UTC) your signature I've modified your signature in accordance to our policies and I've also updated the coding tags. To use, refer to the instructions on this page and do message me if you have any questions I'd very much like to continue the RP, post whenever you can and I'll do the same. I don't quite know what times I'll be available in chat, so we'll see. Flamefang (talk) 02:06, August 22, 2013 (UTC) This is me Chur pet dragon, except i have wings! >.< respect gained GET ON CHAT. Hey hunn, get on GOTRP chat . :3 "Fire and Blood." ¤Deadly¤ 09:57, August 24, 2013 (UTC) RE: Regarding Affiliates Hi, there. I'm Zaox, an admin from the RuneScape Role-Play Wiki. I'm writing in regards to the message you left on Demise36's user page. The founder of the RSRP Wiki is inactive, and no longer maintains such involvement, and instead day-to-day running of it passes down to the group of admins we currently have. Having read through your message, it seems rather unclear as to what the meaning of your message was. You spoke of affiliates, yet didn't go into further detail as to what this would entail, or what hoped to be achieved? Should you wish to continue this discussion, and expand upon your original points, feel free to reply on my user page. Zaox (talk) 21:22, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Congratulations! In case you hadn't noticed yet, you won the chat mod vote! I just wanted to congratulate you and figured I'd post on your wall since I haven't seen you today. So, once again, congrats. Azrael the Sorrowful - My Talk 02:53, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Hello }} question Did you use a power up early prize to get the month powers on Adelaide Lerkelashvor? Helper adelaide How does she have the 3/6 month power if she was just made 2 months ago? question I notice you're only getting a couple of edits every couple of weeks, do you need semi-active status (which means you edit fairly consistently but may suddenly go completely inactive without warning) or officially inactive status (which means you are quite sure you won't be able to edit hardly at all for the forseeable future) Issue with alyce Alyce Montague We passed a policy that a character can't have more than 3 separate models (not including images of girls you can't see their faces to see who they are), taking out all the images you can't see any of the model's face, there's a bunch of unknown models, and 7 models that are known, which puts you at somewhere around 10 or 11 models, and that's not counting the ones you can't see any of the model's face... Please fix the issue by 30 November to avoid any official warnings hi umm do you now how to code? --OlympusGuardian (talk) 23:21, November 7, 2013 (UTC)OlympusGuardian Project Bach and I have been talking regarding our chat mods. Soooo, since we're not on chat 24/7 to monitor what happens or who the mods present on chat are, we've discussed a way to find out if mods have been doing their jobs. Sometime within the next few weeks, a template will be created for each chat mod. In that template, you'll need to jot down the date, time you came to chat, time you left, and any significant happenings, such as bannings, kicking, verbal warnings given, arguments which caused disruptions, etc etc. If possible, kindly include also the people in chat when/if any significant event happened so we know who to question. This is just a way to know if mods have been doing their jobs, which is modding and keeping chat peaceful and PG-13. Not being able to edit the template would simply mean two things; one, you weren't on chat, or two, you were on chat but were not doing your job as a mod. So yeah, that's pretty much it. Any questions? :) I don't know when you get back but don't worry, it's alright. I just want you to know that both Raid and I have posted and that it's your turn. The boy who was there when they needed him was the first forgotten. 17:44, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Test! So we have a new test for claiming helpers/rbs/admins/crats etc etc to check their ability to claim...stuff >.<. Could you please, please, please take it *click here*? Thanks :) Rp? Orrrrbsyyyyyyu, want to rp? I'm bored and I'd like to rp with you. IM me back. :) Sun's out, Guns out. 21:01, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Hey again Orbsy, so do you have and single chars? Get back to me when you can :) Sun's out, Guns out. 00:07, November 26, 2013 (UTC) badge Your welcome I'M RADIOACTIVE, RADIOACTIVE! ~Kane re: You mean to put up like Hyu did that one for Halloween? And I don't think it matters what it says on it, holidays or christmas or whatever, I mean this IS a wiki involving the Greek gods, a polytheistic religion, being real, so if someone is offended by the term Christmas, they are probably also offended by the very nature of the wiki. Especially where Christmas is as much secular today as it is religious, it not more secular. re: I don't know, ask demi or hyu or something Re:Home Page In my opinion, it would be better to emphasize the greetings, like put it in a big font and center it on the page, so that users can see what the pic means at first sight. The background is fine in general, though if you'll put a bit more Christmas-themed editing on it, it will look better. :) Model Sorry to bother but the model, Elsa Hosk you're using for Victorique Schuhmacher is already being used by User:LittleRedCrazyHood this doesn't overly matter, unless she cares or you care about you two sharing you're gonna have to be the one that has to change as she had the model first, sorry :( ~ New Counselor Objective Hi! So in light of the recent objective being put into effect, you are now in charge of keeping the cabin count of the cabin you have a counselor spot in. For more info, please check this blog. We have a detailed list of things to do that spans your cabin count duties as a counselor spot holder over there. Thanks and have a nice day! Inactivity Will you happen to need our officially inactive status? You've gone over two weeks now with no activity and, as far as I know, there is no notice that you have other priorities/plans which will keep you from gettting to the wiki. If, by the 4th of January, you have failed to make an edit, your characters will be deleted and/or archived, depending on whether there is an issue with the page. Also, it's been a while since you last checked a claim. Do you still wish to continue checking claims? Mesaage Hey :) I'm delivering a message from Bach regarding claims, in which I quote, Basically the quote explains all >~< "Some say the world will end in fire." -the deadly master of flame 13:21, January 16, 2014 (UTC) status do you require semi-active or officially inactive status? You are at nearly 13 days with 0 edits, and without either semi-active of officially inactive status, if you hit 25 days your characters will be archived Confirmation I heard from Bach that you would like to step down from being a chat mod due to inactivity purposes. Do you still wish to do so? ;3 I postedd, c: Jared Marr Jay. Challenge for Lt. of Thanatos Hello, my char Luthren Marks is challenging Madeline Perthshire for the postition of Lt. in the Thanatos' Cabin HiddenRealm (talk) 22:24, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Rp Hey Orbsy, think we can get back to our rp on Laidey? Sun's out, Guns out. 19:45, April 2, 2014 (UTC) Lt. Challenge Since you are the one being challenged, you pick the arena for the fight. Once you pick it, post the template here. TY :3 Greetings Hey there, I am interested in being a chat mod for our wikia! Since you are one yourself, I was wondering if you could train me at Admin Team Training Program. Thank you! Chatmod Hi, we need to talk about your position as Chatmod. If you don't get back to me before this time next week, I'll be putting up a demotion vote. Flamefang (talk) 05:49, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Your role as chat mod. I'm having a similar discussion with everyone else in the position. Flamefang (talk) 21:17, May 7, 2014 (UTC) new Lyssa powers Template:Lyssa Powers update Pandora's page please :D Two Years Congratulations on making it to not one, but two years with the wiki! We hope to have another great year with you. :) Re: I feel flattered that you came to me for this. :) Seeing as you're already an official wiki helper, it shouldn't be hard for you to raise through the ranks. Now, due to time differences, it'll be hard for us to actually communicate. The best I can think of is only via IM, but even that may not be as effective, since I'm most likely going to reply a bit late due to school work. Nevertheless, we'll try our best to help you get to the position of rb. God knows we need as many members as we can get now. Okay so, as you need at least 4 weeks of training, I'll assign you tasks/things to research/study/refresh yourself on every week. :) For this week, I'll give you the most important, which is, of course, claims. Just get even more familiar with claims, what should be in them, what should not be, what makes a claim borderline crazy and ridiculous, etc etc. I'd also like you to give importance to Nymph claims and BC claims, not just Camp claims. These may be few and far in between but it always helps to be ready. Along with char claims, maybe you could squeeze in quest claims. Now, quest claims are very few so we shouldn't have trouble with it, but I'd still like you to go over the rules of making quests and actually rp'ing quests. That should be fine for this week. If you have any question which pops up during your time studying/researching, just IM me and I'll get back to you as soon as I can :) My Characters I'm not leaving immediately, and so both Alice and Lilith will remain in my hands until that time comes. As you know Anton has to go to a member of the administration, and so that really only leaves Elysine. While I don't think she's exactly the best of characters, since she's actually my first and therefore the one that I made with the least experience, you're welcome to her if you want her. She may be able to remain the counselor of the Nyx cabin under your care. Flamefang (talk) 00:28, July 7, 2014 (UTC) Challenge Hey, I just wanted to let you know, I'll be challenging you for Thanatos Head Counsellor. :) Defrether (talk) 15:25, July 8, 2014 (UTC) Vickybae~ Of course you can use him, Vicky :D You don't even need to ask~ Re: A training page? .-. I don't really require a training page but if you want to make one, go ahead. Simply put, in your training page, you'll list there all the claims you've checked from this day onward as well as any other department edits you've made. It's basically so that it'd be easier for me to monitor your progress as well as show proof that you actually did some dept work for when you run for rb and up. I don't require a specific name for the page either. Just go with what you're most comfortable with. Just be sure to link me to the page once it's been created :) Re: Apart from chat, I guess the only real communication between us is our user talk pages. Anyway, an rb's job is actually really similar to a helper's job. The only difference is that you need to be constant in your editing. So, for now, just continue working on claims :) If you don't feel up to it, you could help in updating the char pages. When I say 'updating char pages', I don't mean fixing coding (but you can do this too, provided you get the user's permission); rather, I simply mean making sure that the proper user activity template is used. For example, say a user is officially inactive, all of his/her chars must have the template. :) Training It's been a few days since I last messaged you >.< Sorry about that. I'd just like to know how you're doing and if you've come across a claim which you're having trouble checking or whatnot. Then, considering that you didn't send me any links before, I'd just like to confirm that you didn't make a training page. :) Re:Training page From what I gathered, those made a training page simply listed it as "Username/Training Page" so I guess in your case it'd be "User:TheOrbitingStars/Training Page" :) Um I was going around the templates and saw that Wonder has you listed on her admin team training program. She listed you waaayyy before I did so... um, yeah... .-. here "After a recent admin team vote, it was decided that we'd make new chat mod templates to track your chat activity. This was made so administrators have a way to ensure chat moderators are doing their job, please make sure you use these templates. Extended periods of chat absence, may result in your demotion. Thank you for your time."